Prison
The Prison is a building and a mechanic in Fire Emblem Fates that can be built in My Castle. Overview A unit with the Capture or Kidnap skill can drop enemies off at the prison. In Birthright, Orochi performs this while in Conquest, Niles does this instead. In Revelation, either can be used to capture desired enemy units. To drop an enemy off at the prison, the "Capture" option must be used when Orochi or Niles is near a target they can attack. After a normal battle sequence, if they manage to defeat the enemy, they will drop them off at the prison. After the battle ends, you can visit the prison and inspect the captured prisoners. One of your allied army units (excluding Einherjar and other generic units on your side) may take a shift at the prison. Pick the "Inspect" option to see your captured prisoners. The level of the prison will affect both Critical Hit rates and the amount of prisoners it can hold. At level 1, it can hold up to 2 prisoners. At level 2, it can hold up to 4. The maximum amount of prisoners it can hold at any given time is 6 prisoners, which will be at level 3. There are three options after inspecting prisoners; bribe, persuade, or release. By bribing prisoners, you will give them a set amount of your resources (from your path) and they will work for you without question. The resources they demand are based on the game path and may be discounted depending on whoever is taking the shift. While it can be potentially costly as the Arena will be required in order to obtain the necessary resources quickly, it does save the time of persuading them. Persuading prisoners is significantly slower but is cheaper compared to bribing them. The level of the unit determines how long it takes to persuade them; for example, a level 3 Outlaw can be instantly persuaded to join, while a level 20 Great Master will take far more attempts. However, this does pay off long-term as it cheapens the bribe cost by a slight amount. When the message "Almost convinced..." appears, the next persuasion will instantly recruit them into the player's army. Note that only 20 "other" units can be in the army at one time; should this exceed, you will be forced to dismiss one of your units (you will be prompted to update their roster before they are sent off). In the event that you want the unit back, you can buy them back from your logbook, similar to other bonus units. Enemies with enemy only skills such as Inevitable End and Staff Savant have them automatically removed upon being deposited in the prison. However, enemies with standard class skills even if they cannot normally learn the skill are still retained, making the prison extremely viable for Conquest players. Names Names for prisoners are randomized after being captured. Their names will correspond depending on which side their class is exclusive to. For example, a captured Cavalier belongs to Nohr, so he will be given the name Roland, and a captured Archer belongs to Hoshido, so he will given the name Yamato. The generic cavalier cannot be given a name that would be given for a generic archer, and vise-versa. This also applies to female generics such as Maids, Falcon Knights, etc. While the list is incomplete at the moment, these are a list of names that can be given randomly for a captured generic unit: Hoshidan Prisoners Male Names: * Ariyoshi * Akihiro * Daisuke * Hajime * Hidetora * Jin * Jinpei * Kaede * Kazuki * Kazuma * Kazunari * Kenosha * Kenshi * Masahiko * Mitsuru * Mizuki * Nobu * Ren * Rintaro * Saburo * Takanori * Tamaki * Tomihiko * Ukyo * Yamato * Yohei * Yoichi Female Names: * Asuka * Chiaki * Haruhi * Haru * Hiroe * Kasumi * Komachi * Koromo * Madoka * Mikasa * Momiji * Miyabi * Nanoha * Naomi * Suzuran * Ruri * Yukari * Yayoi * Suzume Nohrian Prisoners Male Names: * Andreas * Bernd * Bertram * Christof * Edsel * Elmar * Fritz * Gerald * Helmut * Hendrik * Hubert * Konrad * Leonard * Liam * Ludwig * Manfred * Oskar * Otto * Reinhard * Roderick * Roland * Simon * Stefan * Sven * Tancred * Theobald * Tobias * Virgil * Wenzel * Wolfgang Female Names: * Adele * Annette * Astrid * Beatrice * Brigitta * Ernesta * Freyja * Gisela * Hilda * Ingrid * Judith * Karline * Louisa * Lulu * Nina * Rita * Romy * Stella * Ursula * Verona Trivia *The captured units have unique names, but still use generic portraits. **They will keep the same portrait they had when captured if they are changed into another class. In addition, they retain the red color palette in the prison. *An easy trick to find out names of the prisoners before visiting the prison in the Castle is by capturing as many units as possible in battle until it exceeds the limit the prison can hold. The game will prompt the player to release one of the prisoners (or the unit that was just captured). Once prompted, the player can see the names their prisoners were given before the battle is over. **When the player battle saves before capturing a unit, the name will always be randomized for that last captured unit. This makes a good trick for players that aren't satisfied with the name given, and reset the game to recapture that unit until they find a name suitable for that prisoner. *The profile description for all generics will be described as: "A soldier who fights for his or her own reasons." This also applies to generic units from the Einherjar Shop. *Prisoners will act as usual Einherjar units once they have been recruited, showing the silent treatment when they are in action even if he/she was captured prior when their voice clips were present. This does not affect bosses as they are unique prisoners and will retain their voice clips. *After a certain point, bosses that originally appear in a base class who are captured in their promoted class retain their base class model when the player visits their prison cell. For example: Gazak captured as a Berserker will retain his Fighter model when the player visits him in the prison. Gallery Ifprisonorch.png|Orochi taking a shift at the prison. Ifprison.png|A Ninja being held inside one of the prison's cells. Category:Game Mechanics